In vehicles whose assembly is designed for a four-link rear axle a conventional torsion beam axle or a rear axle comprising a Panhard rod according to EP 0 458 665 may no longer be installed without extensive modifications of the rear part of the vehicle body due to space restrictions. However, four-link rear axles are very complex and therefore expensive.